Inferno Abaixo de Zero
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: KenOmi, KenxOmi. Angst, shonen-ai e uma pitada de yaoi-v Finalizada


**Inferno Abaixo de Zero**

Por Akemi Hidaka

Inverno; o vento frio soprava violentamente, cortante, em sua dança gélida. A neve já cobria metade da cidade, isolando as pessoas em suas casas. Ninguém se atrevia a sair de carro, ou até mesmo a pé, pois sabiam que seria uma ida sem volta. A neve que caía, o vento frio que soprava, o próprio frio do inverno, tudo isso convidava as pessoas a ficarem trancadas em casa; o país estava parando naquele que parecia ser o pior inverno de todos os tempos.

- Omi, ande logo com isso! – gritou Ken colocando algumas malas no carro, em meio ao vento que parecia querer castigá-lo.

- Já estou indo! Só estava acabando de embrulhar o meu laptop. – o jovem de olhos azuis saiu correndo e entrou rápido no automóvel.

- Tem certeza que não está esquecendo de nada? – o moreno sentou no banco do motorista e ligou o motor.

- Hm... deixa eu ver... casacos, laptop, dardos... tudo aqui. – sorriu.

- "timo... – suspirou e partiram – Ainda acho que isso é suicídio, mas vamos lá.

Ken se referia à missão que estavam indo fazer. Deveriam se dirigir a uma ilha ao nordeste de Hokkaido que pertencia à Rússia **1** e observar a movimentação de uma suposta base de pesquisa russa. Uma ilha de tamanho considerável, que o Japão reivindicava, mas sem sucesso. A tarefa seria muito simples, se não fosse o frio que estava fazendo naqueles dias, e que ao norte era ainda pior. Yohji não aceitara a missão, alegando estar esperando uma mais "decente" que aquela; Aya já havia embarcado em outra, e precisava juntar dados de uma empresa fantasma. Só sobravam Ken e Omi para fazer essa, que exigiria muita resistência e controle dos rapazes. Motivos suficientes para que, duas semanas antes, terem feito uma espécie de treinamento militar, e dera certo, aumentando não só as suas resistências, mas também um pouco da confiança.

- É aqui, Ken-kun. – Omi apontou para um prédio grande e coberto de neve. O jogador parou o carro num lugar fora do alcance da manta branca sobre o chão e foram recebidos por alguns homens, que nada disseram, apenas fizeram um sinal para segui-los, e foi o que os dois recém chegados fizeram. Entraram numa sala quente e tiraram alguns casacos, para logo em seguida terem que vesti-los novamente, pois teriam que sair. Receberam novas instruções e se dirigiram para um helicóptero que os esperava já ligado. Mal entraram, e ele levantou vôo, mesmo com o tempo tão ruim e instável.

- Vistam estas roupas, se não quiserem congelar quando chegarem lá. – um assistente estendeu-lhes vestes grossas e uma mochila contendo mais roupas, todas brancas com detalhes cinza-claro. Os dois se trocaram rapidamente, enquanto iam recebendo mais coisas e instruções: - Tirem fotos e enviem por este Palmtop. Caso sejam descobertos, apertem este botão ao lado da tela, que todas as informações contidas nele serão destruídas e será enviado um sinal por satélite que nos informará caso alguma coisa saia errada. Vocês terão que saltar do helicóptero e sair no mar, pois a ilha é muito bem vigiada e uma máquina destas chama muita atenção. Nas mochilas que lhes foi entregue também há comida e água nos cantis suficiente para uma semana, apesar de que o previsto é que vocês fiquem lá por apenas dois dias. Passado esse tempo, se tudo estiver correndo como planejado, enviaremos um sinal com o ponto para onde devem se dirigir para a retirada do local.

- E se formos pegos e depois escaparmos, como sairemos da ilha? – perguntou Omi.

- Bom, se forem pegos, provavelmente ficarão sem qualquer equipamento. Terão que enfrentar o mar gelado e nadar até Hokkaido, onde estarão mais seguros. De lá, liguem para seu chefe e ele provavelmente mandará alguém para ir buscá-los.

- Que ótimo... – Ken murmurou descontente, agora tendo certeza de que aquela seria uma missão sem retorno.

- Mas e se precisarmos de mais tempo?

- Basta enviar-nos um sinal pelo Palm. – o homem consultou o relógio no pulso - Mais alguma dúvida?

- Iie. – respondeu o mais jovem membro da Weiss – É só chegar lá, mandar algumas fotos e cair fora, não é mesmo?

- Basicamente.

- Então não temos nenhuma dúvida.

- Sendo assim, então, é melhor se aprontarem para pular; já estamos quase chegando.

Os dois acenaram positivamente e pegaram as coisas que precisariam levar. Pouco depois, saltaram do helicóptero, e numa manobra bastante difícil e quase impossível, conseguiram cair dentro do bote que abriram ainda na queda.no OVA, o Aya consegue se desviar de tiros....então, eu me dei ao luxo de fazer os meninos conseguirem pousar seguros no bote, sem se molhar Remaram até a ilha, e ocultos por uma neblina densa, correram juntos até chegarem perto de uma cerca eletrificada.

- Acho que dá pra gente ficar ali. – Omi apontou para um monte de neve no meio de alguns pinheiros cobertos de neve e gelo.

- Mas não vai ficar muito longe, Omi? – Ken encolheu-se, numa tentativa de se proteger do vento frio que soprava.

- A gente cava algum abrigo ali pra passar a noite e deixar as coisas. Pras observações, podemos ficar lá. – apontou para um ponto mais à frente, onde havia uma vala perfeita para se protegerem do vento, se ocultarem dos olhos inimigos e ainda observar toda a movimentação.

- Bem pensado. Então é melhor fazer um abrigo logo, ne? Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui!! É muito frio...

Em algumas horas, o abrigo ficou pronto: uma "caverna" dentro do montinho de neve, que serviria muito bem para protegê-los um pouco. Depois disso, tiveram que passar o resto do dia revezando para observar aquele "campo de pesquisa", que agora que viam tudo de perto, mais parecia um campo de concentração. Havia dezenas de guardas russos como sentinelas, todos armados com fuzis e metralhadoras, e indo e vindo, havia mais dezenas de pessoas carregando pesados sacos de batata e caixas que não diziam qual seu conteúdo. Os guardas russos apenas ficavam fiscalizando o trabalho daquelas pessoas que eram obrigadas a trabalhar naquele frio cortante, e que no fim do dia, eram tocadas até uma espécie de containeres de ferro mesmo, todos alinhados e enferrujados. Dada certa hora depois de escurecer, os russos passavam de container em container com bacias cheias de batatas e uma caixa com 4 pães italianos, tudo pra ser dividido entre as 40 pessoas que estavam "hospedadas" naquele aperto.

- Isso é um inferno, isso sim! – comentou Omi ao entrar cuidadosamente no abrigo, onde Ken já esperava; ambos tremendo de frio, mesmo sob todas aquelas roupas grossas. – Não posso acreditar que ainda exista uma coisa dessas!

- Mas tudo vai acabar assim que nossa missão por aqui estiver concluída, Omi. Não se preocupe... – tentou consolá-lo, e ofereceu um pouco da comida que tinham trazido de casa – Mas é muito estranho que tenha um número tão grande de estrangeiros vivendo por aqui... os guardas, já sabemos que são russos, mas e os prisioneiros que são mantidos lá? Não são orientais nem russos, com certeza.

- É, eu também reparei nisso. Será que entraram todos clandestinamente? – aceitou a comida de bom grado, apesar de terem que comê-la fria.

- Provavelmente. Já enviou as fotos que tiramos?

- Já, sim. Nosso trabalho por hoje já acabou. Durante a noite acho que não acontece nada do lado de fora, porque a temperatura cai demais por aqui.

- É mesmo....só um louco pra ficar andando por aí numa hora dessas. Pode dormir, eu vou ficar acordado por precaução.

- Mas Ken-kun! Você deve estar mais cansado que eu... afinal, foi você quem cavou quase tudo isso.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Pode dormir. – fez o outro deitar e cobriu-o com o saco de dormir.

- Está bem... mas amanhã eu fico acordado, então. – avisou.

- Dorme logo. – fechou-o no saco de dormir, sorrindo. Seria uma longa noite sem ter absolutamente nada pra se fazer, preso naquele "iglu". Sentia-se um verdadeiro esquimó no pólo norte. Rindo ao pensar isso, ajeitou-se naquele espaço apertado que tinham. Não importava pra qual lado fosse, em qual canto ficasse, sempre estaria bem próximo a Omi enquanto estivessem naquele abrigo sob a neve. Mas não ligava pra isso - aceitara essa missão exatamente pra não ficar longe dele.

_Estava andando calmamente pelo parque, assim como costumava fazer há algum tempo. Já estava ali por mais de uma hora, andando sem parar, mas mesmo assim não se sentia cansado. Na verdade, nem reparava muito que andava. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, ou melhor, em outra pessoa. Uma pessoa muito querida, que considerava como um irmão mais novo, que protegeria com todas as forças. E sem perceber,caminhou até um colégio, que no momento se encontrava cheio de estudantes saindo; o sinal de saída acabara de tocar. Parou por um momento, procurando por uma pessoa. Mas não a encontrava; tudo o que via era uma rodinha na esquina do lugar. Alguma coisa lhe disse pra ir até lá ver o que acontecia, e foi o que fez. Mas qual a sua surpresa ao chegar lá e encontrar a pessoa que inconscientemente procurava??_

_- Ken-kun!! Me ajude, por favor!_

_Foi abraçado por Omi de forma desesperada. Reparou que o garoto não usava o uniforme escolar, e sim roupas grossas e brancas de inverno. Franziu o cenho diante daquilo, não entendendo nada. E entendeu menos ainda quando Omi lhe foi tirado dos braços pelos outros estudantes, que só agora reparara que também não usavam o uniforme escolar, mas sim capotes marrons grossos, também de inverno, e que eles também não eram japoneses._

_- Ken-kun!_

_- Ken-kun!_

_Ouvia Omi chamando, mas não conseguia fazer nada. Ele estava sendo levado para cada vez mais longe, e não conseguia fazer nada. Começou a desesperar-se e chamar por Omi, mas este parecia não estar conseguindo ouvir, e continuava a chamá-lo. Foi então que um daqueles homens estranhos pegou-o pelos ombros e começou a chacoalhá-lo; os chamados de Omi ficaram mais altos conforme ia sendo chacoalhado mais forte._

- Ken-kun!!

Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com duas íris azuis fitando-o de perto. Demorou a perceber o que acontecia e onde estava, mas ao dar-se conta de que dormira e estivera sonhando, piscou algumas vezes, olhando bem para aquele que o chacoalhava.

- Pensei que não fosse acordar. – sorriu o chibi, virando-se para pegar alguma coisa.

- Eu dormi? – uma pergunta que tinha uma resposta bastante óbvia.

- E como! – entregou-lhe um pouco de comida – Já passa do meio dia, Ken-kun.

- K'so! Eu deixei você fazendo todo o trabalho. – repreendeu-se – Gomen, Omittchi... pode deixar que eu cubro o resto do dia, agora. – pegou o que lhe era estendido e dirigiu-se para a pequena saída, mas sentiu alguma coisa repuxando sua calça. Olhou pra trás e viu que era Omi.

- Eu vou com você. – nem esperou uma resposta, e já foi empurrando-o pra fora, indo logo atrás – É muito chato ficar lá dentro sem fazer nada. Nem que você não me deixe tirar alguma foto, pelo menos me deixe ficar lá com você.

Ken apenas sorriu em consentimento, e foram os dois pra dentro da vala, enfrentando todo aquele frio. Estava tudo indo muito bem, só faltava enviar mais uma foto, e poderiam dirigir-se para a zona sul da ilha, onde haveria uma lancha esperando-os. Foi então que ouviram um som diferente daquele assoviar do vento às suas costas. Omi discretamente apertou aquele botão ao lado do monitor e fechou o mesmo.

- Virrem-se e ponyam as mons no cabeça. – uma voz grossa e carregada num sotaque estrangeiro foi ouvida. Lentamente, e sem fazer movimentos bruscos, obedeceram, e se depararam com um daqueles fuzis que os sentinelas russos carregavam – Andien logo! – apontou com a arma para o lado, e os dois obedeceram, sem nada dizer.

Foram levados para uma cabana de madeira quente e bem iluminada, onde havia apenas uma mesa grande, e um homem bigodudo sentado atrás dela. Ele falou alguma coisa àquele que ainda lhes apontava o fuzil e foram levados para fora, sem terem entendido absolutamente nada, a não ser o fato de que estavam encrencados, e depois puderam compreender quando um outro guarda veio e os algemou, tanto nos pulsos quanto nas pernas, e foram arrastados até os fundos daquele "campo de pesquisa", onde haviam japoneses trabalhando como escravos, carregando caixas e caixas de pedras, munições e ferramentas.

- Comeciem a trrabalhar. – o homem apontou para uma pilha de caixas que precisavam ser descarregadas de um caminhão.

- Como poderemos fazer alguma coisa se estamos presos? – Ken perguntou num tom irônico.

O homem apenas apontou-lhe o fuzil e carregou a arma, mostrando claramente que não era pra discutir e sim obedecer. O jogador ainda olhou-o feio, mas sabia que no momento não poderia fazer nada, e foi com Omi até o caminhão. Algumas caixas eram extremamente pesadas, e quase não dava pra levantar. Mas precisavam descarregá-las, caso contrário, levariam um tiro na cabeça e tudo acabaria.

Quando o dia finalmente cedeu lugar à noite, já estavam exaustos, e só queriam um lugar onde pudessem dormir em paz. E assim foi feito: os guardas estrangeiros trancaram-nos dentro de um daqueles containeres de ferro e cerraram a pequena porta em seguida. Aquele lugar era horrível, e estava apinhado de gente. Havia pelo menos 40 pessoas ali, sendo que só havia lugar para 30 – as outras tinham que se virar em algum canto.

Eram todos mal-encarados, e assim que Ken e Omi puseram os pés lá dentro, sentiram-se alvos de olhares cobiçosos. Não havia quase nenhum espaço ali onde poderiam se acolher, exceto por um canto onde o ferro apodrecido deixava um buraco por onde o ar frio entrava, e ninguém se atrevia a se acomodar lá.

- O que acha, Bombay? – Ken indicou aquele canto com a cabeça.

Chamara-o pelo codinome por achar ser melhor, e esperava que Omi entendesse isso e fizesse o mesmo, por uma questão de segurança.

- Acho que está bom... não tem outro lugar mesmo, não é?

- Se quiser pode dormir aqui, belezinha. – um cara da estatura de Ken falou, de cima de seu beliche – Mas em troca, quero o calor do seu corpo e o que mais tiver a oferecer.

Aquele comentário fez o chibi enrubescer, tanto de vergonha como de raiva por aquele cara. Quem ele pensava que era pra dizer aquilo? Ia responder-lhe, mas um braço à sua frente impediu.

- Não ouse tocar nele, ou poderá se arrependerâ€ – Ken ameaçou-o, entrando na frente do loirinho. Sentia que era seu dever protegê-lo daquelas pessoas.

- Hm... então ele já tem acompanhante, é? – o outro ainda provocou, mas Ken ignorou-o e deu-lhe as costas, indo dar uma arrumada no canto onde passariam a noite.

Pouco depois, a porta do "alojamento" se abriu, mas não demorou muito para ser fechada de novo, e desta vez trancada a cadeado. Imediatamente, todos os homens dali se amontoaram em frente à pequena entrada; era a comida que acabava de chegar. Apenas batatas e pães, mas estavam todos tão esfomeados que chegavam a brigar para conseguir um pouco, pois o recebido não era suficiente para saciar a fome de todos. Os dois membros da Weiss se espremeram ali no meio, mas quando chegaram na caixa de alimentos, havia apenas um pão que tinha a aparência de ser muito velho. Mas pelo menos era alguma coisa. Voltaram logo para o seu canto, antes que algum engraçadinho ali resolvesse roubar-lhes a única coisa que tinham pra comer.

Ken dividiu o alimento na metade, e depois dividiu a sua parte em mais dois pedaços, comendo um e guardando o outro discretamente. O pão realmente estava velho, mas mesmo assim, comeram, pois estavam com muita fome, e logo depois se ajeitaram pra dormir. Não sabiam quando teriam que acordar, nem muito menos que horas seriam, então o máximo que podiam fazer era dormir e tentar repor as energias gastas durante o dia duro de trabalho forçado. O moreno sentou-se com as costas apoiadas na parede de ferro, tampando parte do buraco que havia ali e acomodou o companheiro quase espremido ao seu lado, onde a abertura ainda não chegara, alegando que assim ele não sentiria tanto frio. Em parte até que era verdade, mas queria o chibi perto de si para protegê-lo de algum eventual ataque, e porque... sentia necessidade de ficar perto dele. Envolveu-o com seu braço esquerdo, proporcionando-lhe calor, e tentou esquecer do ar congelante nas costas, para enfim dormir.

No dia seguinte, foram todos acordados ao som de tiros, e tiveram que sair do container, para enfrentar o frio da manhã. Seria mais um dia duro de trabalho, e a única coisa que receberam antes de começar a tirar a neve que havia em excesso por ali foi uma batata cozida grande pra comer. Pelo menos desta vez cada um recebeu a sua, e não teriam que brigar pra conseguir uma. Mas não adiantou muita coisa, porque aquilo só os sustentou por algumas horas; logo suas barrigas já roncavam de fome e sentiam-se exaustos – Omi principalmente, por ser menor, seu corpo não agüentava por muito tempo um trabalho tão cansativo. O chibi cravou a pá que tinha nas mãos na neve e apoiou-se a ela, quase sem forças pra se manter de pé.

- Bombay, tudo bem? – Ken foi até ele preocupado. Também estava muito cansado, mas se parassem de fazer o que faziam por muito tempo, era provável que recebessem algum castigo muito doído.

- Hai... só preciso descansar um pouco. – sorriu, recompondo-se – E comer também. – fez uma careta de fome – Como esses caras esperam que a gente trabalhe se estamos morrendo de fome?!

- Toma, coma isso. – pegou do bolso o pedaço de pão que havia separado na noite anterior.

- Onde conseguiu? – exitou um pouco pra pegar, mas acabou sendo vencido pela fome e comeu o pedaço de pão esfomeado.

- Era a metade da metade do pão que dividimos ontem. – viu o loirinho surpreender-se com aquilo, e antes que o outro pudesse dizer alguma coisa, acrescentou – Não se preocupe, eu não vou sentir falta dele.

- Mas Siberian, esse pedaço era seu... – lamentou por ter comido a parte que cabia ao companheiro – Por que o deu a mim?

Antes que Ken pudesse responder-lhe, tiveram suas atenções chamadas por um daqueles sentinelas russos, e obrigaram-se a voltar a trabalhar – em silêncio.

O dia pareceu uma eternidade para aqueles que trabalharam, e tão logo puderam voltar pros abrigos, cada um se jogou em seu canto, até receberem a janta – batatas grandes e pães de novo. Enquanto os dois membros da Weiss comiam a única batata que conseguiram, notaram que eram o assunto de alguma conversa que estava havendo no canto oposto a eles. Apenas sentiam olhares furtivos em suas direções, e isso era o suficiente pra deduzir que os outros 'moradores' dali tramavam alguma coisa contra os recém-chegados. A conversa era entre apenas três homens, que pareciam ser os chefões dali, porque ninguém chegava muito perto deles.

- Tomem cuidado de hoje em diante; não andem sozinhos.

Uma voz chamou a atenção de Ken e Omi, que assim que a ouviram, procuraram por seu dono, mas pra onde quer que olhassem, viam todos entretidos com alguma coisa. Entreolharam-se, sem ter idéia do significado daquele aviso, e muito menos de quem ele partira, mas ficariam mais espertos. Não conversavam muito quando estavam presos ali, e quando estavam trabalhando, muito menos. Trocavam apenas palavras necessárias, a maior parte da comunicação era feita por simples olhares.

- Siberian, pode deixar que esta noite eu tapo o buraco. – avisou Omi.

- Iie. Você pode acabar ficando doente, e isso não seria nada bom num lugar desses.

- Mas você também tem essa possibilidade! E uma até maior, porque está se alimentando mal...

- Eu não vou adoecer, Bombay. – mentiu; realmente aquela possibilidade existia - Fique tranqüilo quanto a isso. Agora, dorme logo. – puxou-o para o espaço existente entre seu corpo e a parede de ferro novamente, fazendo-o se encostar em seu ombro e envolveu o pequeno corpo com seu braço como na noite passada.

- Mas... – ainda tentou protestar, mas foi vencido pelo cansaço e desistiu de tentar argumentar.

As luzes foram apagadas, e tudo foi envolto pela escuridão da noite lá fora. Os ventos uivavam enquanto faziam a neve que caía dançar pelo ar, acompanhada do uivo dos lobos selvagens. Ken não conseguia dormir, apesar de estar tão cansado quanto Omi; temia que se fechasse os olhos, algo aconteceria com um dos dois, e também tentava arranjar um jeito de escaparem daquele inferno. Como passaram o dia tirando a neve de todo o campo, conseguia se localizar razoavelmente bem, mas não encontrara nenhuma brecha por onde pudessem fugir _"Se ao menos tivéssemos mais tempo... talvez teríamos alguma chance! Mas depois de sair daqui, para onde iríamos? E também precisaríamos de suprimentos para sobreviver à neve. Será que quando nos pegaram, apreenderam também tudo o que tínhamos? Não... estava tudo muito bem escondido e meio longe da gente. Se tudo ainda estiver lá, há uma possibilidade bem grande de conseguirmos sair daqui e ainda chegar numa cidade. O problema é que estamos numa ilha, mas pelo que me lembro, temos um bote. Acho que com isso já dá pra fazer alguma coisa. Agora só precisamos achar uma maneira de furar a segurança.. mas isso será fácil, afinal, Omi já lidou com isso muitas vezes nas missões anteriores."_ Animou-se um pouco, e achou melhor tentar dormir o resto da noite. Mas pouco depois de ter fechado os olhos, teve de abri-los novamente, ao ouvir o som dos tiros soando. Não demorou muito e já estava vendo a manhã do dia anterior se repetindo, com a única diferença de que desta vez não tinham que retirar a neve que caíra durante a noite; tinham que carregar alguns caminhões com pesadas caixas lacradas. Inúmeras vezes todos iam e vinham dos galpões escuros, e como cada um tinha um ritmo, muitas vezes faziam esse caminho sozinhos.

Omi entrava no galpão pela enésima vez, e já não agüentava mais servir de burro de carga praqueles russos malditos. Ainda havia muitas caixas ali, e foi mais ao fundo pra procurar alguma que estivesse mais leve, mesmo que fosse muito pouco provável que fosse haver uma assim, quando foi empurrado contra uma pilha que havia atrás de si.

- Mas o que... – levantou o rosto, e viu que estava cercado por três homens; aqueles mesmos que estavam cochichando no container na noite anterior.

Os três não trocaram uma palavra entre si, apenas olhares, e logo dois deles já seguravam firmemente o loirinho, um de cada lado, enquanto o que restara segurava seu rosto com força, obrigando-o a se encararem.

- Devia ter seguido o aviso do idiota do Toshio, garoto. – fez Omi olhar mais ao fundo, onde havia um corpo inerte caído – Mas agora já é tarde demais, tanto pra ele quanto pra você. – apontou um dedo no peito de Omi, cutucando-o com força ali.

O jovem adolescente tentou se soltar para acertar-lhe um soco e fugir, mas estava sendo fortemente segurado, e só esgotou as forças.

- Ora, oraâ€ não adianta se debater tanto assim, desse jeito só vai se cansar. E não quero você cansadinhoâ€ não ainda. – sorriu cínico, sussurrando essa última parte bem rente ao ouvido do loirinho.

- Não encoste em mim, seu nojento! – Omi olhou-o com o olhar mais hostil que possuía.

- Você não vai poder fazer nada pra me impedir, gracinha. Aquele seu amigo que mais parece um carrapato em você está lá no caminhão, agora, e vai levar um certo tempo até voltar e ainda conseguir achar você aqui. – abriu um largo sorriso convencido - Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou rasgar suas roupas... afinal, vou pegá-las pra mim, depois, quando você estiver cansado demais para tê-las consigo.

- Nem pense!! – debateu-se mais uma vez, e conseguiu soltar-se, mas não tinha como fugir daqueles três, já que estava encurralado entre pilhas e pilhas de caixas.

- Vão lá fora, e fiquem vigiando! Não quero nenhuma interrupção. – mandou, e os outros dois que antes seguravam Omi foram pra fora – Agora não há nada que possa atrapalhar... – avançou, encurralando mais ainda sua presa.

Olhando de um lado pro outro com um medo começando a tomar conta de todo o corpo, o jovem Weiβ não tinha mais pra onde ir. Sua última chance seria se atacasse, e foi o que fez. Mas em vão, pois o outro além de ser maior, era mais forte e não parecia estar nem um pouco cansado. Acabou sendo jogado contra o chão por um soco que lhe atingiu o rosto em cheio, e um pouco atordoado, teve os braços imobilizados às costas por uma mão de seu agressor.

- Omi!!

Ken entrou correndo no galpão, preocupado com o companheiro, que estava demorando demais para voltar ao caminhão – era pra terem se cruzado pelo caminho. Olhou pros lados, chamando outra vez, já que não tivera resposta da outra. Ficou esperando, quando reconheceu dois homens à sua frente.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou assumindo um tom totalmente agressivo.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu um deles – O chefe não quer interrupções.

- Não me digam queâ€ - os dois sorriram – Malditosâ€! – correu pra chegar mais ao fundo do galpão, sendo barrado.

- Não precisa ter pressa, você será o próximo, aqui e agora.

- O quê?! – olhou pros dois à sua frente, não vendo alternativa a não ser lutar. Cerrou os punhos, mostrando-os claramente.

Os dois se entreolharam e cercaram o moreno, para então avançarem. Um foi com o intuito de segurá-lo por trás, enquanto o outro foi para 'amansá-lo' um pouco. Mas ambos acabaram sendo pegos por um chute e um soco, e assim iniciou-se uma briga. Chutes, socos e empurrões eram dados sem reservas, até que Ken conseguiu quebrar o pescoço de um, e o outro acabou saindo correndo.

- Covardesâ€ - disse pra si mesmo, pondo uma mão sobre o abdômen, onde recebera alguns golpes. Respirava ofegante, e a passos um tanto lentos avançou pro fundo do galpão, de onde tinha ouvido alguns gritos _"K'so!! Omi!!"_ Perdera muito tempo lutando com aqueles dois, e temia que algo tivesse acontecido com ele. Um pressentimento ruim começou a crescer, e foi substituído por um ódio inimaginável ao ver o que viu.

Ver Omi vestindo apenas uma calça e uma blusa todo encolhido no chão fez com que seu sangue fervesse de uma forma que nunca poderia imaginar. E ferveu mas ainda ao olha pro lado e ver o causador de toda a dor que Omi passou vestindo as roupas do chibi. Sem nem pensar, pulou sobre o agressor, segurando-o pela gola da blusa e acertando vários socos seguidos diretamente no rosto, sem parar. Golpeava com uma força que não sabia de onde vinha, e só parou quando o outro não mostrava mais nenhuma tentativa de se defender. Largou-o no chão e começou a tirar as roupas que tinham sido roubadas do chibi, que Ken deduziu estar inconsciente. Vestiu-o com cuidado, não podendo deixar de notar em todas as marcas deixadas naquele jovem corpo. Ao acabar, abraçou-o protetoramente, apertando os olhos com força, não querendo deixar uma lágrima escorrer.

- K'so!! Se eu tivesse chegado antes, ele não teriaâ€ – apertou-o mais contra seu peito, desejando que aquilo tivesse acontecido com ele, e não com Omi – Por que as coisas têm que ser assim?? Por quê??

- Ali está ele!! – uma voz familiar foi ouvida – Foi ele quem matou esses três homens e quase me matou também!!

- O quê...? – levantou a cabeça, e vendo tudo embaçado, não teve tempo de reagir ou fazer qualquer outra coisa quando levou uma coronhada na cabeça e tudo ficou confuso.

Três dos sentinelas apareceram com seus fuzis, trazidos por aquele que tinha fugido antes, e ao verem um homem morto no chão e Ken ao lado abraçado a Omi, não exitaram em dar uma coronhada com a arma na cabeça do jogador, que caiu atordoado e foi arrastado para fora juntamente com Omi. O terceiro sentinela ficou no galpão – provavelmente daria um jeito naquela aparente vitima.

- Non sabien que se alguma dos trabalhadorres forr pego agrredindo ou matando outrro, há um castigo? – o mais alto dos russos grunhiu chutando o lado do jogador caído na neve, enquanto o outro apenas segurava Omi, ainda desacordado.

- E por que aquele outro não vai sofrer nada? Foi ele quem começou! – falou Ken, tentando levantar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi levar outra pancada nas costas, caindo na neve novamente, e ainda levou mais chutes. Encolheu-se, tentando se proteger dos golpes simultâneos que tomava, mas era em vão...sentia uma dor horrível a cada pontada que levava no corpo, que pareciam não querer terminar tão cedo.

- Vociê é valente, ainda non implorrou pela morrte...- deu um chute mais forte ainda no estômago do jogador, que sentiu o ar desaparecer, e o gosto de sangue em sua boca – Vamos, grrite!!! Implorre parra eu parrar!! – bateu em sua cabeça com o cabo do fuzil, não medindo força.

Ken achou que fosse perder os sentidos depois daquilo, mas continuou consciente e sentindo aquela dor em todo o seu corpo. Continuou apanhando, mais e mais, não reagindo por saber que Omi era mantido com o outro sentinela, e a única coisa que desejou até finalmente desmaiar foi que não fizessem nada contra o chibi.

Não se perdoaria caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ele.

Lentamente foi recobrando consciência, mas demorou um certo tempo para abrir os olhos e saber o por quê de estar tão gelado abaixo de si e em cima não estar tão frio assim. Também demorou pra lembrar do que havia acontecido, só sabia que seu corpo doía terrivelmente, mas quando conseguiu lembrar de tudo, abriu os olhos de repente e viu o topo de uma cabeça loira sobre seu peito, fora a neve que caía mansamente do céu escuro da noite.

- Omi! – chamou alarmado, não sabendo se haviam feito alguma coisa contra ele ou não. Mas voltou a ficar calmo ao ver que o outro o ouvira e que agora o olhava nos olhos.

- Você está bem, Ken-kun? – perguntou preocupado, ainda sobre o corpo do jogador.

- Hai... e quanto a você?

- Aliviado por você ter acordado logo. – sorriu e saiu de cima, fazendo a camada de neve que se acumulara em suas costas ir para o chão.

Depois que Ken perdera a consciência, os guardas continuaram a espancá-lo, e só quando o sol estava descendo no horizonte que pararam. Mas antes de deixá-los em paz, arrastaram-nos até um velho container enferrujado e sem a tampa de cima que ficava perto de um dos lados cercados por uma cerca elétrica. Estavam sozinhos.

- â€ - a pergunta não se referia a isso, mas achou melhor não insistir no momento. Não via razões para trazer de volta toda a dor passada pelo loirinho – Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – com uma certa dificuldade, conseguiu ficar sentado.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Quando acordei, já estávamos aqui. – baixou o rosto.

- Omiâ€ - lembrou de sua incompetência na tarefa de protegê-lo. Mas mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria mais, abraçou-o ternamente – Gomen

- Ken-kunâ€ - foi surpreendido por esse gesto, mas aninhou-se contra o corpo do moreno, sentindo um calor reconfortante, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se sentiu protegido eâ€ querido.

Mais neve começou a cair, junto com o vento que ficava mais forte, e em poucos minutos se transformou numa nevasca, com direito a uivos do vento e um frio gélido que castigava os dois assassinos praticamente desabrigados. Abraçaram-se ainda mais, um aquecendo o outro sob o céu estrelado típico de regiões onde a poluição era baixa.

A noite longa se arrastou por horas a fio, até que o sol finalmente resolveu dar o ar de sua graça, lançando seus braços por toda a região. Porém braços ainda frios, com a intenção de apenas trazer a luz e não o calor tão necessitado entre os jovens Weiβ cobertos pela nevasca.

Ambos tinham as extremidades geladas por mais que estas estivessem protegidas por luvas e meias, e quase não dormiram durante toda a noite. Sentiam frio, fome, dor e um desejo incontrolável de voltar pra casa, voltar para o calor de suas próprias camas que os aguardavam no prédio da Koneko, sentiam falta de Yohji, Aya e de todas aquelas garotas que vinham cheias de mimos na floricultura como nunca pensaram que um dia sentiriam.

- Precisamos fugir daqui. – declarou Omi, pouco depois de acordar.

- Eu seiâ€ mas é quase impossível sair daqui. – respondeu Ken, também acordado.

- Eu tenho um plano que pode dar certoâ€ mas pra isso, um de nós teria que voltar a carregar aquelas caixas até o caminhão.

- Descobriu o que tem dentro delas?

- Hai. São granadas. Se conseguirmos duas ou três, a fuga será fácil. O problema será pra consegui-las...

- Eu vou.

- O quê?

- Eu vou consegui-las.

- Está louco? Você está todo machucado, Ken-kun. É melhor que descanse aqui, e eu vou.

- De jeito nenhum! Não vou deixar você sozinho de novo, nem pensar!

- Mas

- Eu já estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Levantien, imprestáveis! – um dos sentinelas abriu a pequena porta trazendo consigo apenas pão e água – As dois vão trrabalharr longe das outros desta viez. – largou a bacia perto deles e voltou a sair.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Ken e Omi comeram o único alimento que lhes fora oferecido junto com a água, mas ainda sentiam fome. Foram obrigados a sair de lá e caminhar de olhos vendados. Eram escoltados por quatro homens armados com duas pistolas automáticas cada, que os guiaram por caminhos desconhecidos num chão completamente cheio de obstáculos naturais. Por minutos, talvez horas a fio, foram obrigados a andarâ€ os dois assassinos chegaram num ponto em que não conseguiam dar mais um passo sequer. Omi tinha o corpo todo dolorido por causa do ocorrido no dia anterior e sentia-se extremamente cansado, enquanto Ken andava curvado e meio desengonçado, tentando achar um jeito que não causasse tanta dor. Sempre que tentavam parar um pouco, eram empurrados pra frente. Quando começaram a ter certeza que morreriam se dessem mais um passo, as vendas foram retiradas bruscamente e a luz refletida na neve branca quase os cegou. Piscaram algumas vezes até se acostumar, e deram de cara com um enorme tronco gelado; do outro lado, uma cerca eletrificada que reconheceram como sendo a mesma por onde tinham observado e tirado várias fotos para mandar para a Kritiker.

- Encostem. – um dos quatro homens ordenou, empurrando-os de qualquer jeito pra cima da árvore branca.

Em seguida, os outros três passaram uma grossa corda pelos dois prisioneiros, amarrando-os firmemente contra o tronco. Cansados demais por causa da longa caminhada desnecessária, não conseguiram sequer tentar reagir. O homem riu maldosamente, falando aos outros sobre lobos que andaram rondando o campo e se afastaram, entrando novamente no "centro de pesquisa".

Os dois membros da Weiβ não tinham o que dizer. Atônitos demais para conseguir entender o que aqueles russos pretendiam. Era verdade que sabiam demais e que Ken tinha matado a socos o infeliz que resolvera se aproveitar de Omi, masâ€ não tinha porque matá-los daquela forma. A não ser que fossem cruéis demais – o que era o mais provável.

Num silêncio aterrador, no qual chegaram a cochilar, a noite caiu, e junto com ela veio o ar gélido que reina as sombras. O vento assoviava balançando alguns galhos das árvores, e levando um grande susto, Omi e Ken se entreolharam com olhos arregalados ao ouvir o temido uivo dos lobos ainda distantes. Assustador. Remexeram-se na tentativa de afrouxar as cordas, mas cada vez que um puxava um pouco, o outro era mais apertado. O medo começou a inundar seus corpos gelados, e olhando mais à frente, entre os ramos cobertos de gelo, Omi visualizou um par de olhos dourados à espreita. Afrouxou a corda em seu lado, deixando Ken no aperto do outro lado, e se espremendo bem, conseguiu se ver livre, e conseqüentemente, o jogador conseguiu pouco depois, caindo ajoelhado na neve fofa recém caída.

- Ainda não, Ken-kun. Temos que sair daqui. – o loirinho puxou-o pelo braço, atento aos olhos que os observavam.

- Só deixa eu descansar um poucoâ€ - tremia abundantemente, o corpo todo parecia pesar mais que o normal.

- Ken-kun! Nós temos que ir _agora_!! – deu um puxão mais forte, que fez o moreno desmoronar no chão – Ken-kun?

- Depois eu vou, Omiâ€ - murmurou, sua voz morrendo na garganta, assim como sua consciência.

- Nãoâ€ - balançou-o mais um pouco e não teve resposta. Respirou fundo olhando pros lados procurando por alguma coisa. Seus olhos se iluminaram ao encontrar a entrada para o "iglu" onde todos os pertences que tinham trazido estavam guardados. Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto abatido do moreninho caído e correu o máximo que pôde até estar dentro do abrigo que continuava exatamente do jeito que tinham deixado ao sair dele da última vez. Pegou a besta, alguns dardos mais a luva de Ken e voltou pra onde ele estava, não ficando muito surpreso ao encontrar alguns lobos circulando-o.

Desejando não ter que matar nenhum daqueles animais famintos, fez uma bola com a neve e jogou em um deles, que se afastou assustado imediatamente, assim como os outros. Sempre alerta e olhando para todas as direções possíveis, mais uma vez pegou o companheiro pelo braço e o puxou, arrastando até dentro do abrigo. Depois saiu outra vez e apagou a trilha que ficara, porém, quando retornava, foi cercado pelos lobos que rosnavam pra ele ferozmente. O que parecia ser o líder da matilha avançou, e acabou sendo atingido pela besta – Omi ainda não queria matá-los com dardos. Não seria justo, já que os animais só tinham fome. Fazendo o mesmo com todos os outros que avançaram para atacá-lo, o loirinho conseguiu chegar vivo ao "iglu" e tapar a entrada. Exausto, caiu encolhido contra o corpo do jogador e acabou por adormecer.

Ken despertou sem saber por quanto tempo tinha estado dormindo. Completamente desnorteado, não sabia direito onde estava, que dia era e muito menos se era dia ou noite. Só sabia que tinha alguma coisa aquecendo um lado de seu corpo. Olhou pro lado e viu que era Omi quem o aquecia durante o sono. Parecia bastante cansado, e as roupas apresentavam alguns rasgos. Pôs-se a contemplar o rosto de um doce anjo que parecia ter acabado de cair espalhafatosamente do céu, disposto a não fazer nada até que ele abrisse os olhos revelando duas íris azuis.

Omi estava encolhido como um gatinho, com o rosto escondido sob o peito do jogador. Tremia de frio, um frio que foi aumentando conforme a consciência retornava, até que abriu os olhos e encarou dois olhos verdes admirando-o. Não se moveu, preso àquele olhar.

O solo começou a tremer de repente, junto com um forte som de explosões e aviões dando rasantes bem perto dali. Imediatamente olharam para a entrada do abrigo e se entreolharam em seguida, curiosos e um pouco assustados. Ken engatinhou até a saída e espiou pra fora, mas logo voltou a colocar a cabeça pra dentro com os olhos arregalados.

- O que tem lá fora?

- V-vamos pegar as coisas e sair daqui o mais rápido possível, Omi!! – juntou rápido boa parte dos pertences, enfiando-os de qualquer jeito numa das mochilas.

- O que ta acontecendo lá fora?? – voltou a perguntar, desta vez mais alto por causa do barulho lá fora que aumentava, junto com gritos apavorados.

- Estão atacando todo o lugar; se a gente não sair daqui agora, é bem capaz de nos explodirem junto. – colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou Omi pela mão, puxando-o pra fora.

- Espera!! – tacou de qualquer jeito o que tinha sobrado na sua mochila e correu atrás do moreno, que não tinha largado sua mão e praticamente o arrastava para o meio das árvores.

Correram em direção ao sul o mais rápido que conseguiram, sem nem querer pensar na possibilidade daqueles aviões serem aliados. Em meio a tropeços e vários tombos, atravessaram a barreira que as árvores lhes impunha no que lhes pareceu uma hora, já que o barulho de guerra lá atrás não parecia ter diminuído e os aviões sobrevoavam suas cabeças causando pavor.

Agora que não tinham mais nada cobrindo suas cabeças, aceleraram o passo, contando com a camuflagem que as vestes brancas lhes proporcionavam, não parando até começarem a pisar em gelo e não neve. Pisavam também em pedras escuras banhadas pela água gélida do mar. Estavam no limite daquele inferno e com uma chance única de escapar nas mãos. Teriam que remar até chegar em território seguro usando um pequeno bote; o mesmo que os trouxera pra Ilha.

Respiravam pela boca, tentando fazer alguma coisa entrar em seus pulmões, mas o ar passava dolorosamente pelas suas traquéias, parecendo estar só carne viva. Omi tossia com o ar seco, procurando acalmar a respiração e fazer a dor cessar, enquanto Ken sentia o peito doer a cada vez que inspirava. Suas costelas pareciam querer sair do lugar. Suas pernas fraquejaram, e caiu sobre as pedras desconfortavelmente abraçando o próprio corpo na tentativa vã de parar a dor.

- Ken-kun!! – Omi ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, segurando-o pelos ombros, vendo claramente a expressão no rosto de Ken – Alguma coisa te atingiu?? – olhava aflito para todas as partes do corpo do moreno possível.

- Iieâ€ nada me atingiu, Omiâ€ está tudo bemâ€ - respirou fundo e levantou – Vamos logo, antes que alguém nos alcance.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – tinha certeza de que agora pouco o companheiro não estava bem.

- Hai. – andando desajeitado, inflou o bote que tinha às costas e empurrou até a água – Vamos?

Sem dizer mais nada, embarcaram. Seria uma longa viagem à base do remo até alcançarem o próximo pedaço de terra.

Omi puxou o laptop de dentro da mochila e ligou, conectando ao celular que também tinha trazido. Tentaria saber a localização que estavam, e pra onde exatamente teriam que remar. No entanto, para sua frustração, o aparelho não dava sinal algum. Mas nem por isso deixaria de ficar tentando enquanto Ken remava lentamente contra a correnteza. Decidiram revezar os turnos de remada para não se esgotarem tão rápido no que tinham certeza de que seria uma longa viagem.

O céu aos poucos escureceu, mostrando-se estrelado e limpo. Algumas aves eram vistas cruzando a lua majestosa que iluminava fracamente o caminho para os dois rapazes perdidos e cansados. O tempo passava lentamente para os dois e a paisagem continuava sempre a mesma pra onde quer que virassem as cabeças. Não conseguiram dormir naquela noite, tanto pelo frio quanto pelo medo de estarem boiando em águas desconhecidas sozinhos numa embarcação tão pequena e os aviões e helicópteros que de tempos em tempos voavam rapidamente em direção à ilha que deixaram pra trás com gosto.

Ventos frios começaram a soprar e balançar mais o pequeno bote, formando ondas que faziam a água espirrar nos dois. Remavam sem saber mais a direção certa, só com a esperança de não estar voltando pro inferno que tinham acabado de deixar. Estava frioâ€ raios começaram a cair e trovões começaram a serem ouvidos. Logo, chovia forte e o mar violento jogava o frágil bote de onda em onda, mergulhando os dois passageiros em desespero. Ken e Omi se seguravam como podiam ali dentro, sendo lançados de um lado pro outro, tentando não deixar o único meio de salvação que tinham virar. Mas entrava mais água do que conseguiam tirar, e numa onda maior que bateu contra eles aconteceu o inevitável: foram lançados nas águas gélidas e turbulentas da tempestade marítima.

A sensação de estar ficando encharcado foi substituída por uma de ter mil agulhas espetando seus corpos. Separados pelas ondas, tentavam desesperadamente se juntarem mais uma vez, para não serem levados por caminhos diferentes. Mas a correnteza vencia-os facilmente e as câimbras que dominaram suas pernas impediram qualquer esforço; não demorou muito para começarem a entrar num mundo escuro e turbulento, porém silencioso. Os sons ficaram cada vez mais distantes, até não se ouvir mais nada.

- Omiâ€ - Ken murmurou pouco antes de entreabrir os olhos – Omi! – avistou o companheiro a alguns metros à frente inconsciente. Com muito esforço, se arrastou até ele, tocando na face pálida. Omi estava geladoâ€ mas vivo – Omi, acorde, por favor. Omi!!

Não houve reação alguma. O loirinho continuava mergulhado na inconsciência. Seu rosto estava branco, os lábios roxos de frio e a água que continuava encharcando suas vestes meio congelada. Ken estava nas mesmas condições que ele, mas tentava ignorar o frio que parecia chegar até os ossos.

Ambos gelados, permaneceram deitados na areia molhada da praia onde o mar os deixou até tudo escurecer novamente para o moreno. Só foi despertar quando os tímidos raios de sol tocaram seu rosto, e ao abrir os olhos, Omi o observava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Que bom que você está bemâ€! – Ken o abraçou como se estivesse agarrando ao último fio de vida que tinha.

- Você roubou as palavras da minha boca. – Omi sorriu retribuindo o abraço tentando sentir um pouco de calor.

- Temos que sair logo daqui e descobrir onde estamos. – afastou-o o suficiente pra conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Acho que eu perdi a minha mochilaâ€ e tudo o que a gente ia precisar está lá. – lamentou.

- Eu também acho que perdi a minha. – fez uma careta – Mas mesmo que ainda estivéssemos com elas, não iam ser de muito uso, porque deve estar tudo encharcado, e nada lá estava protegido contra a água.

- Tem razão. Vamos pensar pelo lado positivo, então: será um peso a menos pra carregarmos. – os dois se permitiram rir um pouco e levantaram.

- Certoâ€ pra que lado, então?

Pra onde quer que virassem as cabeças, tudo o que viam eram pedras e areia; à frente tinha um grande penhasco.

- Pra lá, eu acho. – o chibi apontou para a direita, e foi por lá que seguiram.

Durante uma boa meia hora, a paisagem não sofreu mudança. Mas como a praia não podia durar pra sempre, chegaram a uma estrada de terra que subia e aquela podia ser uma salvação. Por causa da tempestade da noite, a passagem era um lamaçal só. Mas pelo menos não tinha neve – já não agüentavam mais ver tudo branco. Perderam a conta de quantas vezes escorregaram e quase caíram até alcançarem uma estrada asfaltada e seguirem por ela depois de uma pausa pra respirar.

Num ritmo bastante lento e contínuo, trilharam caminhos completamente desertos como já esperavam. Aquele realmente parecia estar sendo o pior inverno dos últimos tempos para os dois, e a temperatura baixíssima incitava as pessoas a ficarem em casa e não saírem; o país tinha praticamente ficado congelado. As poucas lojas que abriam não tinham clientes e os escritórios e fábricas estavam quase parando. Em conseqüência, a economia do país caiu como uma pia de banheiro.

- Ken-kun! Espera, acho que descobri onde estamosâ€! – ofegou Omi apontando uma placa.

- Isso é ótimo, Omi!! Pelo menos agora não estamos tão perdidos assim.

Os dois correram pra ler o que dizia a placa, e felizmente, tinham conseguido chegar pelo menos no Japão. Agora era só descobrir pra onde iam; não conheciam o nome daquela cidade. Esperavam estar indo pro sul, mais especificamente pra casa.

A noite caiu junto com a temperatura e os dois viajantes. Famintos e quase congelando, procuraram abrigo sob um dos pinheiros que guardava a estrada sem fim. Tremendo feito varas verdes, sentiam cada vez mais o ar parecendo queimar por onde passavam quando respiravam, fora a dor quando engoliam a própria saliva. Ken tossiu, mas preferiu não ter feito isso, já que tudo doía. Omi tinha quase certeza que seus braços e pernas pesavam vários quilos a mais do que deveriam e que a cabeça sairia rolando pelo chão se não tivesse apoiado no ombro do moreno.

Dormiram extremamente mal, acordando várias e várias vezes no meio da madrugada por causa do frio, e quando amanheceu Ken acordou primeiro; não agüentava mais ficar sentado e suas costas doíam quase tanto quanto suas costelas. Tentando se ajeitar de modo que elas não doessem tanto, sentiu algo no bolso do casaco, e ao ver o que era tirou de dentro dois pacotinhos lacrados de comida. Teve vontade de bater com a cabeça no tronco da árvore que lhe servia de apoio por simplesmente ter esquecido que tinha enfiado a comida que tinha nas mochilas que lhes foram entregues no início da missão nos bolsos na pressa de sair correndo do esconderijo sob a neve perto daquele campo de concentração. No total, tinha oito pacotes, dois em cada um dos quatro bolsos do casaco. Daria para quatro dias se dividissem igualmente. Em cada pacote havia apenas o suficiente para uma refeição balanceada, não dava pra se satisfazer com aquele pouquinho, mas serviria para mantê-los de pé.

Esperou por um tempo que Omi acordasse pra poder dar a boa notícia, mas como isso não aconteceu, olhou preocupado para o chibi dormindo profundamente com a respiração pesada.

Chamou uma, duas, três vezes e nada. Chacoalhou-o na esperança de que ele abriria os olhos, mas nada aconteceu de novo. Sentiu a pulsação dele e começou a ficar realmente preocupado. A pulsação estava muito fraca e a temperatura do loirinho também não era das mais aconchegantes.

- K'soâ€ Omi, por favor, abra os olhosâ€ - pedia inutilmente – Você tem que estar bem até a gente chegar em casaâ€ por favor, Omi. Eu não quero deixar de poder ver aqueles seus sorrisosâ€ você é o único que eu gosto mais do que um amigo, você éâ€ a minha família. Por favor, abra os olhos

Abraçava-o forte agora, deixando as lágrimas quentes umedecerem seu rosto. Chorava com medo, com raiva de si mesmo por não ter nada para poder aquecê-lo, para poder protegê-lo. Tinha jurado pra si mesmo que o protegeria a qualquer custo, e estava falhando! Não podia permitir isso. Nunca! Cumpriria o juramento até o fim, até estarem novamente a salvo em casa.

Determinado, Ken levantou com Omi nas costas, e ignorando tudo o que sentia pôs-se a andar pela estrada. Tossia de hora em hora, mas não se importava, contanto que conseguisse agora pelo menos chegar numa vila ou qualquer coisa que houvesse uma casa com pessoas. Porém quanto mais andava, mais perdido achava que estava, e seus passos diminuíam a cada metro. Ao fim da tarde, para sua felicidade, avistou luzes à frente, e juntando o que ainda lhe restava de força e vontade, não parou até chegar na soleira da primeira habitação que viu. Durante todo o dia, só tinha comido um dos pacotes de comida que tinha e Omi não tinha acordado nem por um minuto sequer para o seu maior desespero.

- Agüente mais um pouco, Omi. – falou para que só ele ouvisse enquanto colocava-o no chão e bateu na porta rezando para que as pessoas que morassem ali pudessem ajudá-los.

- Pois não? – alguns minutos depois da batida uma mulher com os cabelos castanhos presos num firme rabo-de-cavalo apareceu à porta com um sorriso que se desfez ao reparar no rosto de Ken – Oh, meu Deus!

- Erâ€ - um homem jovem, provavelmente o marido da mulher, veio ver o que acontecia e exclamou a mesma coisa. Ken tinha plena consciência de que sua cara não devia estar das melhores, mas fazer o quê? O jeito mesmo era rezarâ€ e muito!

- O que você quer? – o homem perguntou na defensiva.

- Fechem logo esta porta, está entrando vento! – uma senhora, provavelmente a mão do moço, apareceu à porta e o moreno ouviu outra exclamação. Aquilo já estava ficando repetitivoâ€ - Santo Deusâ€ como é que puderam deixar duas crianças nesse frio todo?! Entrem, entrem, vamos!

- Mas mamãe, eles são estranhos. – murmurou o jovem sendo empurrado pela senhora que passava por ele e ia até Omi desacordado.

- Ora, Teruo! Veja só o estado dos pobrezinhos, tadinhos! Este aqui está gelado! Céus! O que aconteceu com vocês? Ande, Teruo! Pegue ele e leve pra dentro! Sasato!!(rápido)

- Mas mãeâ€!

- Como você é desconfiado. Aposto que se fosse seu pai, que Deus o tenha, eles já estariam dentro de casa. – reprovou-o.

Meio contrariado, o indivíduo chamado Teruo pegou Omi nos braços e desapareceu porta adentro enquanto Ken não esboçava reação, chocado demais com o jeito da senhora. Mas não teve muito mais tempo, pois ela logo chamou sua atenção e em questão de minutos já estava no calor daquela casa sentado num colchão em frente à lareira crepitante com uma caneca de chá fumegante nas mãos. Fora a panela de sopa esquentando na cozinha.

- Misaki, traga alguns cobertores, por favor.

- Hai. – fez um aceno e entrou por uma porta de correr voltando alguns minutos depois com cobertas grossas e fofas.

- Tire esse casaco molhado e se cubra com isto. – se dirigiu ao moreninho, que exitou um pouco sob um olhar contrariado de Teruo – Não ligue para esse menino mal-criado, ele ainda tem muito que aprender.

- Arigatou. – acabou aceitando e substituiu o grosso casaco mais as blusas que tinha por baixo pelo cobertor, ficando só com uma outra blusa de mangas compridas preta um pouco justa no corpo. Tomou um pouco do chá , sentindo o líquido aquecer um pouco só com um gole e bebeu o resto no instinto de querer calor.

- Me diga, jovem, qual o seu nome? – a senhora perguntou gentilmente servindo mais chá.

- Kenâ€ - tossiu algumas vezes, sentindo a garganta doer ao fazer isso – Hidaka Ken. E ele é Tsukiyono Omi.

- E o que duas crianças faziam andando por aí num tempo destes?

- Nósâ€ - pensou um pouco, inventando uma mentira plausível – Nós nos perdemos. Estávamos acampando quando o mau tempo chegou, e ficamos presos no norte pela neve.

- E como explica esses hematomas no rosto? Não vá me dizer que lutou contra um urso! – a fala desta vez veio do jovem que ainda não aprovava a atitude da mãe e só observava encostado na parede ao lado da esposa que encarava fixamente o chão.

- Hnâ€ - que carinha mais chato! – Não, não lutamos contra um urso. – sorriu amarelo pra ele – Fomos assaltados. Por isso ficamos sem comida e equipamentos.

- Éâ€ aceitável. Quer dizer então que os dois vieram andando o caminho todo _sem_ comida?

- Não responda, meu rapaz. – olhou mordaz para o filho que apenas baixou o rosto – Misaki, traga algo para ele comer, sim? Deve estar com fome. Enquanto isso, eu vou cuidar deste menor.

Virando-se pra Omi, sentiu um dó enorme do loirinho. Parecia um anjo congelado. Não podia permitir que ele voltasse aos céus tão jovem assim. Tirou o grosso casaco e as blusas, deixando-o só com uma blusa igual à de Ken, e depois de suspirar, levantou-se, dirigindo a palavra ao filho.

- Ele vai precisar de um banho quente. Aliás, os dois precisam. – acrescentou olhando para o moreninho – Teruo, leve-os ao banheiro enquanto eu vou pegar algumas roupas. E seja _gentil_, ouviu bem? Senão vou lhe dar um castigo depois.

- Sim, mamãe. – disse entre dentes com Omi nos braços – É por aqui.

Depois de atravessarem algumas portas de correr, chegaram ao banheiro. Era grande, com uma banheira também grande, um box espaçoso para o chuveiro na frente e o resto normal.

- Pode usar o chuveiro e depois entrar na banheira _se_ quiser. – deixou Omi sentado numa cadeira atrás da porta e virou-se pra sair – Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estarei aqui fora.

Ken olhou-o sem acreditar. Se esse era o "ser gentil" dele, não queria nem imaginar como seria o "ser mal-educado". Mas até que foi melhor ter sido deixado sozinho assim com Omi. Não ia agüentar ver outro homem pondo as mãos em seu chibi. Despiu a si mesmo e a Omi também, entrando com ele debaixo do jato quente do chuveiro. Isso sim era bom. A água correndo por todo o seu corpo, aquecendo e reconfortando. Mas não ficou muito tempo, só o suficiente para tomar um banho e dar outro em Omi, com certa dificuldade. Se não fosse a cadeira, que felizmente cabia dentro do box, seria impossível sozinho. Depois entrou na banheira, sentindo-se melhor ainda, tanto por agora ter o corpo quente quanto por poder ver que não haviam mais marcas no corpo do loirinho. Mas também era a primeira vez que o via assim e que ficava _tão_ perto – sem as roupas.

Completamente relaxado, lutava para não dormir ali mesmo. Mas para sua sorte, a senhora tão atenciosa entrou – depois de bater e avisar – e deixou um bolo de roupas limpas sobre a pia para os dois. Quando os viu, surpreendeu-se, mas sorriu docemente e saiu sem fazer perguntas.

- Deve estar cansado; vou deixá-lo dormir, está bem? Boa noite. – deu uma checada pra ver se estava tudo bem e entrou por uma porta seguida pelo casal aparentemente recém casado.

O moreninho suspirou, deitado de costas em frente à lareira com o companheiro no colchão ao lado. Estava agradecido por ainda haver uma pessoa tão boa quanto Sui-san – este era o nome da boa senhora, como pôde descobrir enquanto comia o segundo prato de sopa. Agora, só para completar, só faltava Omi abrir os olhosâ€ olhou pra ele, dormindo tão profundamente. Pelo menos agora tinha uma aparência quase saudável, diferente da sua, que ainda levava marcas arroxeadas. Acabou, por fim, adormecendo.

Abriu os olhos devagar, achando que estava em casa, mas ao focalizar os olhos em vários cantos, chegou à conclusão de que não sabia onde estava. Mas Ken estava do seu lado, mesmo que dormindo. O dia ainda amanhecia, e seu corpo ainda não tinha tanta força assim. Seu estômago roncava. Omi fez uma careta com o vazio na barriga, mas não fez nada. Preferiu tentar dormir de novo, para então ser acordado por alguém que pudesse lhe explicar alguma coisa. E dormir novamente não foi tão difícil. Logo se viu num sono sem sonhos; já sonhara demais antes de ter acordado.

Era de manhã, e o vento uivava lá fora. Não nevava, mas o ar estava frio o suficiente para impedir que qualquer um que não tivesse o que fazer saísse de casa. A luz do sol mal conseguia passar pelas densas nuvens de inverno que cobriam todo o céu, logo, o dia não amanheceu tão claro.

Na pequena vila à qual pertencia a casa que abrigou os Weiβ, pouquíssimas pessoas se arriscavam a sair na ventania. Entre elas, a senhora que ofereceu abrigo a Ken e Omi e o casal recém casado que não fez muita coisa pra ajudar. Os três atravessavam a estrada que cortava a vila no meio em direção a um pequeno mercado cujas portas estavam fechadas, mas o estabelecimento estava aberto.

Na casa, Ken aos poucos foi despertando ao ouvir um suave cantarolar. Sentia frio e dor no corpo todo, e por isso demorou para criar coragem para abrir os olhos e descobrir quem cantarolava uma melodia tão doce, punha compressas em sua testa eâ€ abria os botões da camisa do pijama emprestado. Movido pelo reflexo, agarrou a mão da pessoa e se pôs meio sentado. A intenção era ficar de pé, mas não deu muito certo.

- O queâ€ o que está fazendo? – perguntou tentando desembaciar a visão.

- D-desculpe, eu só ia trocar a camisa. Está toda molhada. – uma voz que não conhecia, a mesma da melodia, soou apreensiva.

Ken então lembrou de onde estava, e voltou a deitar, relaxando. Fitou por alguns momentos o teto de madeira, e por fim mirou a fonte da voz.

- Nãoâ€ desculpa eu. Tinha esquecido que não estava mais noâ€ - calou-se, antes que falasse coisa demais – Erâ€ você éâ€?

- Ah! Você ainda não tinha me visto, ne? Pode me chamar de Yuri, sou irmã daquele tonto do Teruo.

- Puxa, parece que você gosta mesmo dele, não?

- Você nem imagina o quanto. – sorriu, e o moreno não conseguia saber se a resposta fora irônica ou verdadeira – Fique aqui, eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra você comer.

A garota foi, com uma cascata de longos cabelos num tom levemente alaranjado balouçando nas costas. Mas em menos de cinco segundos retornou, e acrescentou:

- Troque de camisa enquanto isso, está bem? – e voltou a sumir pela fresta da porta.

O moreninho riu, e fez o que ela disse. Foi então que seus olhos pousaram sobre o rosto de Omi. Ainda não tinha acordadoâ€ será que estava tão mal assim? Esperava sinceramente que não, caso contrário, nunca se perdoaria. Mas então, um suspiro vindo do chibi tirou-o das autocondenações e foi logo pra perto dele. Um par de expressivos olhos azuis se mostrou confuso, e não exitou em exibir um largo sorriso de alívio e tomá-lo em seus braços.

- Ken-kun? O queâ€ ondeâ€ onde estamos? – a confusão era clara em seu rosto. Não reconhecia aquele lugar, aquelas roupas e muito menos a garota parada em pé na porta com uma bandeja. Também não sabia porque era abraçado como se tivesse acabado de voltar de uma missão difícil. Missãoâ€ estavam numa missão, e ela deu errado ao mesmo tempo em que também deu certo, afinal, conseguiram enviar as fotos. Depois fugiram, foram pegos pela tempestade no mar eâ€ e não lembrava mais.

- Que bom que você está bemâ€! – apertou-o mais entre seus braços, feliz e aliviado que Omi tivesse enfim despertado, e não pôde conter uma única lágrima que desceu pelo seu rosto timidamente.

Omi podia jurar que já tinha ouvido Ken falar essa mesma frase, mas não sabia quandoâ€ ora, é claro que podia ser na volta de qualquer missão! Sempre que voltava de alguma realmente difícil e demorada, o moreno vinha com abraços e frases do tipo, ou então apenas lhe lançava olhares muito especiais, que faziam com que se sentisse muito especial e querido. Afastou-se um pouco, encarando-o fundo nos olhos e sorriu.

- Eu estou bem sim, Ken-kun. Não precisa se preocupar. Só estou um pouco confuso – seu estômago roncou, fazendo com que corasse – e com fome.

- É, eu ouvi. – sorriu e puxou-o para mais um abraço, para só então notar a presença de mais alguém, e se afastou rápido adotando um tom avermelhado no rosto.

- Oh, podem continuar; finjam que não estou aqui. – nesse momento seu rosto se assemelhou ao de uma raposa.

- Ken-kun, quem é ela? – o loirinho perguntou baixinho.

- Esta é Yuri-san, Omi. – ambos ficaram de frente para ela.

- Oh, por favor, apenas 'Yuri'. Afinal, creio que eu tenha a mesma idade que você. – estendeu uma toalha no chão, em frente aos dois Weiβ e dispôs toda a comida que trouxera na bandeja sobre ela, sentando em seguida – Mamãe foi com Teruo e Misaki até o mercado comprar algumas coisas, mas creio que com esse vento não vão conseguir voltar hoje. Então, eu vou ficar aqui e fazer companhia pra vocês, okay? – ambos consentiram – E assim, também aproveito pra colocar em prática um pouco do que eu estou estudando.

- Que seriaâ€?

- Nutricionismo. Basta olhar o que eu estou servindo. – mostrou os pratos sobre a toalha. Alimentos que entre si, formavam uma combinação completa e balanceada – Com uma alimentação assim, vocês vão ficar bons logo, logo. Ah! E falando nisso, como está sua febre? – debruçou-se sobre os pratos, alcançando a testa de Ken com a mão estendida – Hmâ€ agora só está febril. Melhor que antes. – voltou à posição inicial.

- Eu estava tão mal assim? – indagou o moreno.

- Um pouco. – tentou amenizar o caso ao notar a expressão no rosto de Omi.

De alguma forma, o jeito que Yuri tratava Ken incomodava o loirinho. Tinha a impressão que eles se conheciam há muito tempo e que estava sobrando entre aqueles dois, já que o moreno dispensava uma grande atenção para ela. Sentia vontade de tomar o lugar dela, ou chamar a atenção do companheiro, queria a atenção dele só sobre si. Aqueles dois conversavam como se fossem amigos íntimos, o que não era verdade. Comia a comida encarando fixamente o rosto da garota, que descobriu ter a mesma idade que Ken. Ambos tinham quase o mesmo gosto, se preocupavam com alimentação, eram simpáticos, bonitos eâ€ combinavam entre si. Ao ter esse pensamento, Omi cerrou os punhos e levantou involuntariamente.

- Alguma coisa errada, Omi? – parecia que Yuri não tinha nem mesmo percebido que até o momento tinha alguém a encarando feio.

- O que? – foi como se voltasse a si – Ah, éâ€ onde fica o banheiro? – inventou qualquer coisa rápido, e depois da breve explicação, foi. Mas então percebeu a burrada que acabara de fazer: deixara Ken nas mãos _dela_. Deu meia volta, mas não entrou de novo. Abriu uma pequena fresta por onde dava para observar a garota.

- Há quanto tempo estão fora de casa? – falava num tom sério, sem os sorrisos.

- Hmâ€ acho que já faz umas duas semanas. – na verdade não tinha mais noção do tempo que passara desde que tinham sido capturados. Parecia que tinha se passado muito tempo desde que deixara a floricultura.

- Suas famílias devem estar preocupadas

- Acho que sim. – pensou em Aya e Yohji. De verdade, considerava-os como parte da família, mesmo não tendo uma relação tão próxima assim.

- Olha, por que não ficam por aqui até o fim do inverno? Assim a volta será mais segura e os telefones já estarão funcionando normalmente.

- Eu não sei, teria que falar com Omi. Mas mesmo assim, eles ficariam preocupados.

- Se o vento e a neve não tivessem derrubado tantas torres de comunicaçãoâ€ só as cidades grandes têm os telefones funcionando, eu acho.

- Onde fica a cidade mais próxima? – perguntou um pouco ansioso.

- Seguindo a estrada que cruza a vila por uns trinta quilômetros. Mas não é uma cidade grande, então não tenho certeza. E uma parte da estrada também foi levada por uma enxurrada.

- K'soâ€ se as mochilas não tivessem sido levadas pela águaâ€ digo, pelos ladrões. Maldita missão também. – praguejou.

- O que disse?

- Ah? - se fez de desentendido – Omi está demorando, ne?

- Hmâ€ é. Será que ele achou o caminho? – entrou na dele, resolvendo deixar a conversa pra lá – Eu vou dar uma olhada.

Mas antes que chegasse na porta, ela se abriu e Omi entrou com uma expressão carregada. Só depois de ouvir essa conversa que lembrou que estavam perdidos e que precisavam achar um meio de voltar pra casa, ou pelo menos conseguir avisar a Kritiker de que estavam vivos. Mas então lembrou que antes de embarcar na missão, ou até mesmo no treinamento militar que ele e Ken receberam por duas semanas para a missão, tiveram que assinar um documento de aceitação. Por ser realizada fora do território nacional e envolver mais algumas organizações, foram impostos alguns termos que deviam ser assinados por todos que participariam da operação. Omi assinou depois de examinar tudo minuciosamente, consciente de um dos termos escrito em letras minúsculas que dizia que em caso de serem pegos, ninguém tentaria uma forma de resgate ou negociação. Ken assinou o documento sem nem ao menos lê-lo direito, seguro de que se Omi tinha assinado, não haveria tantos problemas. E isso agora incomodava Omi além da conta. Principalmente ao lembrar do que o jogador disse assim que receberam o treinamento e as instruções pra missão. _"É uma missão suicídio"_, disse ele. E até que não estava errado

- Omi, tudo bem? – olhos verdes o encaravam preocupado.

- Tudoâ€ - voltou a sentar do lado dele – Só estou cansado, é isso.

- Bom, eu vou levar essas coisas pra cozinha. – Yuri recolheu tudo rápido e sumiu pela porta.

- Deite um pouco, Omi. – Ken o fez se deitar e ficou sentado do lado.

- Você também devia descansar, já que está febril.

- Mas eu estou me sentindo bem. – afastou as mechas loiras dos olhos azuis.

- Tem certeza?

- Okay, okay. Já que insiste tanto, eu me deito! – rendeu-se, ficando deitado de lado com a mão apoiando a cabeça.

As chamas crepitavam na lareira enquanto os dois se fitavam presos pelo olhar um do outro. Sentiam-se atraídos, com vontade de se abraçarem. E foi isso o que fizeram: deram um longo abraço e voltaram a se afastar. Mas a vontade não desaparecera, ainda sentiam vontade de tocar um no outro. A razão para isso? Não sabiam

O dia passou lentamente, e como já era esperado, por causa dos fortes ventos, Sui-san não conseguira voltar pra casa ainda. No dia seguinte, não parou de nevar um só minuto, e assim se seguiram os dias seguintes; o clima não dava chances. Mas um dia o inverno teria que acabar, e esse dia finalmente chegou. Mas nem por isso o sol tinha a força que tinha mais ao sul do país. A neve e o gelo começavam a derreter pacientemente, e as plantas recomeçaram a crescer depois de um longo período. Os pássaros voltaram a piar alegremente e as nuvens pesadas se foram.

Numa bela manhã daquele início de primavera, Ken e Omi acordaram depois de uma longa noite de sono. Não se importaram por estarem dormindo tão colados um no outro; Omi recostava a cabeça no peito de Ken, e este envolvia o menor com um braço protetor. Já não era a primeira vez que acordavam assim, tão juntos. Estar assim lhes trazia uma grande paz, uma sensação protetora.

Apesar de estar tudo correndo muito bem, chegara a hora de partirem rumo à própria casa. Ainda no inverno, quando Sui-san voltou do mercado com o filho e a esposa deste, os dois assassinos avisaram que iriam embora assim que o tempo permitisse, mas a generosa senhora os fez ficar até o início da estação das flores. Agora era chegada a hora de partirâ€ achavam que não seria muito difícil, mas foi o contrário. Tinham criado laços com aquela família e estava difícil deixá-la pra traz. Yuri não escondeu a tristeza por perder os amigos que fizeram seu tempo passar mais alegremente. Realmente tinham se tornado bons amigos, e mesmo depois do moreninho dizer que um dia voltariam para visitá-los, ela não conteve algumas lágrimas. A esposa de Teruo, Misaki, também ficou sentida com a partida dos dois, já que eles deixavam a casa um pouco mais animada. Até mesmo Teruo ficou incomodado com a partida, pois vira que Ken e Omi não traziam nenhum risco praquela casa, mas nem por isso ficou mais flexível.

- Obrigado por tudo, Sui-san. – Ken curvou-se um pouco e foi para o lado do chibi, partindo assim daquela minúscula vila.

- Ken-kun, pra onde estamos indo agora? – o chibi quis saber depois de alguns minutos de caminhada.

- A Yuri me disse que tem uma cidade nesta direção. Precisamos encontrar um telefone, lembra?

- É verdade. Será que Aya e Yohji estão bem?

- Bem provável, Omi.

A conversa morreu aí. Continuaram pelo resto da estrada em silêncio, pois não havia nada a ser dito por enquanto. Ao cair da noite, chegaram à cidade mencionada por Yuri, e graças aos céus, os telefones funcionavam perfeitamente. Mas teriam que ligar a cobrar. Da primeira vez, a ligação não foi atendida; da segunda, idem. Da terceira, então, nem se fala. Só quando estavam a ponto de desistir, foi que a ligação se completou, e do outro lado da linha, a voz irritada de Aya, que provavelmente não estava lá muito contente por ter que atender uma ligação a cobrar, atendeu.

- _Fujimiya falando._

- Aya! Aya, até que enfim alguém atendeu esse telefone!! – Ken também não estava mais muito paciente depois das várias tentativas frustradas.

- _Quem é você pra falar comigo desse jeito?_

- Como assim, quem sou eu? O Ken! Será que não ta reconhecendo a minha voz, não?!

- _Ah, claro... só podia. Onde diabos você está?? E Omi está com você?_

- Sim, está aqui ao meu lado. Estamos em... Nemuro.

- __

- Aya, você ainda ta ai? A ligação ta péssima!

- _Achei que vocês estivessem_

- â€mortos – completou – Eu imaginei, e realmente, quase morremos de verdade. – suspirou – Mas será que dava pra arranjar alguma coisa pra vir nos buscar?!

- _Falarei com Manx, e ela providenciará alguma coisa._

- Está bem, então. Vamos ficar aqui esperando. Acho que era só issoâ€ nos veremos em breve; tchau.

- _Tchau._

Ambos desligaram o aparelho ao mesmo tempo.

Na Koneko, Aya não queria demonstrar, mas ficara imensamente aliviado ao saber que estava tudo bem com seus dois companheiros de equipe que foram julgados como mortos no fim do inverno. Comunicou tudo a Manx, que imediatamente deu um jeito de mandar um regate aos garotos no norte.

Quando Yohji recebeu a notícia, insistiu em fazer uma festa para comemorar; proposta prontamente negada por Aya, que ainda queria ter a certeza absoluta de que tudo estava bem mesmo.

- E então, o que o Aya falou? – perguntou Omi, curioso e ansioso.

- Bom, depois que passou por cima do mau humor que demos a ele com tanta insistência, pareceu um pouco preocupado conosco, e disse que falaria com Manx. – mal continha um sorriso de contentação – Finalmente voltaremos pra casa, Omi!! Não está feliz?! – abraçou-o, sendo abraçado de volta.

- Claro que estou, Ken-kun.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, sentindo as emoções do momento, e em determinada hora, encararam-se longamente, como que hipnotizados, mas tirando, na verdade, as próprias conclusões do que tinham feito e sentido juntos durante os últimos tempos. E foi sob a proteção do manto estrelado da noite e envoltos por uma aura de magia, que uniram seus lábios pela primeira vez, ao perceberem que o que sentiam um pelo outro ultrapassava todas as barreiras de amizade.

Em seguida, Omi baixou o rosto corando e rindo um pouco, sem haver razão.

- O que foi? – perguntou o moreninho, achando que era alguma coisa com ele.

- Não é nada; é só que

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Isso também está sendo novidade pra mim. – ergueu seu rosto, para mais um beijo, desta vez mais longo e doce.

Só agora Ken entendeu perfeitamente o que Sui-san quis lhe dizer quando estavam se despedindo

_- Ele não é só um amigo, não é mesmo? – a senhora perguntou num tom baixo, não deixando o sorriso doce de lado quando Ken foi despedir-se dela._

_- ... - balançou a cabeça – É como se fosse um irmão para mim._

_- Só um irmão?_

_- Talvez até mais do que issoâ€ - observou Omi se despedindo do casal._

_- Você vai descobrir que sim._

_- O que disse? – achou que não tinha ouvido direito._

_- Tenham um bom retorno pra casa, querido. – sorriu – E cuide bem dele também._

_- H-3 para base! Localizei os dois desaparecidos. H-3 para base, câmbio!_

Agitando o topo das árvores com o vento produzido de suas hélices, um helicóptero focava seu holofote sobre os dois jovens assassinos que olhavam juntos para o alto, sorrindo felizes por finalmente estarem em real segurança. Finalmente rumariam pra casa

_- Base para H-3! Permissão para recolhê-los. Base para H-3, câmbio!_

FIM

1: A ilha se chama Kunashir; é administrada pela Rússia, mas reivindicada pelo Japão.(pelo menos, até 1999 era assim o.o)

N/A: eu não entendo muita coisa de como a pessoa se sente num frio extremo assim, portanto, me perdoem se tiver muito exagero nesta fic (embora eu tenha tentado deixá-la o mais próximo do real possível). Espero que tenham gostado dela, assim como eu gostei de fazê-la e relê-la depois

Akemi Hidaka

Julho/03 Janeiro/04

30


End file.
